2:00am
by coLoR.SmiLE
Summary: A small part of her didnt want to open the door, didnt want to hear Sakuras reason as to why she fell out of love, the reasons that could make Naruto look like a total ass, because she was afraid she would fall out of love too.
1. Breathe Me, Breathe You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Author´s Note: Hope you like the story, enjoy.

0O0

It was always the same routine...when late into the hours of the night, and when sound only became a distant distraction, alone in her room she would use only the light of her desk lamp as she sat pencil in hand to try once again to connect what was inside her heart to a simple piece of paper.

Taking a deep breath her hand started to work, delicately writing the first word and then the second, pausing for just a moment when finishing the third as if contemplating what was to follow and when her words had reached more than half down the paper she would pick it up read it once, twice, to only have it crumple and thrown away out of her desperation

It wasn´t right, the words, its not what she wanted to convey. It must of been that somewhere in her effort, her hand betrayed her, and had chosen to write out of its own free will. Her feelings would never connect in that matter, and it hurt to not be able to write the song that had been playing restlessly in her head. It was killing her and all she wanted was to have it no longer inside of her, to threaten the life it belonged to.

She tried over and over again only to have the same end result to add to the mountain of ''invalids'' on the floor. It really was hopeless, this one song from the hundreds she had written was causing her the most trouble and greatest pain, so much so that the tears where threatening to fall at the 15th attempt and rejection.

Hinata closed her eyes to ease the sting of tears and rested her head back to gaze at the dreary ceiling. She crumpled the paper further and sighed, ''I was hopping tonight I would definitely finish.''

She felt an unpleasant surge through her body as the small cellphone on her bed came to life, penetrating the silence and scaring her half to death. She cautiously picked it up as if it intended to bite her hand off and looked at the caller ID and then at the time; Sakura Haruno, 2:00 am.

_2:00am, and she calls me, _she thought _she would only do that knowing I´m awake._ She answered and held it close to her ear,_ ''_ Hello?''

'' Hinata, I´m so glad your still up, can I come over? I´ve made a mistake, I don´t love him anymore.'' the words where rushed and barely understandable but Hinata managed to comprehend what the problem was and she wasn´t sure to whether smile or brake down and cry.

'' Yeah...of course.''

'' Arigato, Hinata.''and the line went dead.

Hinata felt pressured. Sakura was one of her best friends and Naruto was the man she loved since childhood and she wasn´t sure if she wanted to help them 'sort things out' it was crossing the line for her, it could break her. _Okay, breathe, breathe...coffee...yeah coffee it´ll help to think and keep away the cold. _And with that thought she crossed the living room and headed towards the kitchen in her small second story apartment, and as she turned on the maker and set out two cups she found herself staring out the windowpane.

It was snowing. It must of started snowing somewhere in-between the 6th and 11th shot at the pitiful excuse of a song she had to finish by Friday, or else her manager and singer who awaited the piece, would have her head on a stick no sooner.

Sometimes she wondered why she got into the music business as a songwriter and not as a singer. Oh, maybe its because, she turns to goo, forgets to breathe, that lead to her eventual fainting fit if she so much as stands in front a big crowd, so for now she would stick to writing even if it lead to her becoming an insomniac, but now she had bigger problems to face than her stage fright.

Sakura was coming any minute now, probably a violent mess and ready to gush out all the details to as to why ''she doesn't love Naruto anymore'' as Hinata recalled she said, though to her she couldn´t see any possible reason she would stop loving him unless of course it was _that_**, **and well _that_was something on a totally different level.

She would only have to wait to find out, and not long when she noticed a car had pulled up to park, (in a rather precarious manner), turn off its headlights and deliver its passenger.

The splotch of pink hair, that was Sakura Haruno, was contrasting sharply against the white of snow decorating the pavement. She quickly rushed to the staircase, hugging her coat tighter and squaring her shoulders she followed the narrow hallway that would lead to Hinata´s front door and her quivering heart.

Hinata stood at a halt in front of her wooden door ready to receive her distraught friend. It was either she was anxious or she just wanted to get this over with quickly so she could crawl into bed and forget this whole night, and yet this small part of her didn´t want to open the door, didn´t want to hear Sakura´s reason as to why she fell out of love, the reasons that could make Naruto look like a total ass because she was afraid she would fall out of love too.

_Knock, knock. _Hinata automatically opened the door just an inch, seeing it was who she had been expecting opened wider and let her pass and received her with a hug. She was indeed a mess, but not a violent one but a more sympathetic one if you asked her.

She had been crying and you could tell not just because her eyes looked like swollen strawberries, but because when hanging her coat an excess of Kleenex exploded from her pockets and there was also the constant sniffling that protruded from her nose, hence the tissues.

Her hair was disheveled but somehow it still managed to make her look as striking as ever. The state of her condition was clearly obvious, but Hinata had to ask.

''Are you okay?'' something in her throat made it hard to speak, ''I made coffee, black just the way you like it.''

''Thanks Hinata, you're a God. I don´t know what I would be doing now without you.'' Voice steadier than minutes ago, she headed towards the kitchen, eyes not meeting Hinata´s as she did.

Hinata sighed and walked behind her. If she had to take a guess, right now she would be somewhere near Naruto, or his property thrashing it while calling him any known or unknown swear word to man. It was in her nature to be brutal, at least when it really mattered.

Sakura had already served her cup, and so taking the seat across from her, she made herself comfortable taking one last glance at the clock, _2:47 _it read in bold green digits. Hinata then shifted her full attention as Sakura started to unravel the story behind the break up.

O=O=O=O

Authors note: Review! Please


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lines used in songs

Authors note: Enjoy and any criticism is welcomed thanks.

O=O=O=O

''I guess winter wasn't our season.'' She kept her eyes down casted and fingered the small chip on her mug handle.

Her reply sounded disheartening and no immediate clarification followed. Her eyes, even through the puffiness showed guilt, pain, weariness, misery and Hinata hoped she didn´t also see regret.

Sakura outlined the handle once more and released a long sigh.

´´Sakura... ´´

´´Hm..?´´

She still wouldn´t look at her.

´´We aren´t going to get anywhere if you don't tell me exactly what happened.¨ she tried not to let the desperation creep up her voice but the way Sakura shifted her eyesight to the floor and back to the mug she knew she must of caught some of it.

''Right…sorry,'' taking a sip of the dark coffee she let her thoughts fall to place as the warm liquid eased her aching throat. ´´Three months ago, in September, Naruto started to act differently around me. He would kiss me less, hold me less and even talk to me less, he was….´´

´´He was loosing interest.´´ Hinata assisted, sounding surprised. _How is it that he could loose interest in her, if she was the only thing that occupied his thoughts ever since he laid eyes on her. _

´´I thought so too, that he was loosing interest in me, but then he became his usual optimistic self, you know what I mean, and things where fine again….for a while.´´ taking a deep breath she added, ´´In October things started to get really bad.'' Here, she found her fingers particularly fascinating and started to play with them, the miserableness never leaving her face.

Hinata frowned ´´And then….?''

´´Well, we argued, I hit him, and then we just broke up and here I am.´´ She had rambled Sakura never rambled unless….

In that moment Hinata knew something was amiss, something that Sakura wasn´t telling her, and if she was going to find out, she rather it be sooner than later, that way it wouldn´t hurt as much, that way she could be mentally prepared. Prepared for when one reason on top another would stack up and yell, Naruto is a jackass, stay away!

´´Sakura, I know you. Now look at me.´´ she wouldn´t ´´look at me…´´ she didn´t, and Hinata let out an understanding sigh.

Pushing her chair back just enough to be able to lean across the table, Hinata grabbed Sakura´s chin and strained her face forward, ´´Look at me now…...please,´´ she had emphasized each word and yet their eyes did not meet but she would not let go.

´´I know you,´´ she repeated, ´´and whatever it is you did or whatever it is that happened, I´m here for you, I want to help you, I don´t like seeing you like this, so please…tell me what your not.´´

Without hesitation vibrant green met hazy purple. _There she is,_ smiling Hinata released her hold and settled down, _now to face the truth._

Even if they had been friends for years it still took some encouragement to remember the trust they had build with each other and something that had happened overnight was not going to change that.

Or at least that's what Hinata thought.

O0O

Author´s Note: hehe a cliffy, it really wasn´t my intention but kind of hit a road block which will be fixed in the next chapter…that I will upload no later than Sunday soo if you review I´ll gladly post it.(hint,hint)

Gracias!


	3. Unexpected Circumstances

Author´s Note: I joined a few chapters and that's why this one is now chapter three even if its ridiculously short and a bit confusing. Bear with me.

Disclaimer: As is usual. I own nothing.

O=O=O=O

´´You jackass, you're the reason this is all happening! Why the hell didn´t you notice sooner! ´´ The screams reverberated throughout the silent night. Chairs where thrown and tables toppled. ´´Why?´´

´´I´m sorry.´´

´´Is that all you can say? I made her suffer, and I´ll never forgive myself for that!´´

´´I will make Sakura happy again.´´

´´You bastard. I loved her.´´

´´I´m sorry.´´

´´Tch. That's the most I´ve heard you use that word, Sasuke.´´

´´Its because I mean it.´´

Exchanging words had never been this violent and this harsh between the two and the small conference room they had been discussing in was chaos personified; however neither showed any mark or scratch off aggression in their favor.

´´Where is she?´´ Naruto asked

´´Our sources say she was last seen entering the apartment of a Hinata Hyuuga and hasn´t left since.´´ Sasuke replied

´´Come on, lets pay them a visit.´´

´´You´ll make things worse.´´

´´No, I´m going to make it better,´´ he paused and turned to face him, ´´for you at least.´´

´´Dumbass. Always worrying about others.´´ grinning Sasuke followed after him never having such respect towards his friend.

O=O=O=O

Authors Note: Just a special thanks to all who keep following this story, I know I'm not the great writer I aspire to be but thanks anyway for bearing with me.

Also there is some mystery behind this story that will be unraveled later on.


End file.
